Last of the Real Ones
by DirtyDeku
Summary: Heyo! I decided to write some more Nero/Neito because of the very positive reviews I got! :)
1. Neito

_You are the sun and I am just the planets spinning around you._

Neito Monoma went through Hell when he was growing up. Not only did one of his parents defile him, but in fact both of them. His older brother protected him with everything he had in him, but it wasn't enough. A two on one fight is nowhere near fair, after all. Neito's life carried on this way for ten years, and it was only for a while that he found himself not worrying about being molested every second of the day.

When Neito was fourteen, he applied to the greatest Hero Academy one could get into- and he did. When he showed the results of his exam to his family, only one of his relatives showed any sort of excitement. He was used to this treatment by now, and simply celebrated silently in his bedroom.

The first half of his first year at Yuuei was everything he had ever imagined. He loved the class he ended up in, and there were plenty of times to show off that he was more than just a slut to use and discard. He was offered the opportunity to study abroad, and he never would have realized how much it would change him.

 _You were too good to be true, gold plated._

On his first day in the foreign country he had traveled to, he met a man... No, not just any man. Nero. He was drenched in Devil's blood and smelled to the high Heavens, but Neito knew he was the one. They ditched the bus stop he had met the man of his dreams at, and they found their way to the dorm he would be staying in.

 _I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you, but not as much as I do._

Nero was the first man to make him feel as though he had any worth. He had no intentions on even going near Neito's groin at first, and even though it had been frustrating at first, he couldn't be more grateful. Nero had the potential to be someone he saw once and never again, but he was so glad that this wasn't the case. Nero was his soulmate, and Neito didn't use that word lightly.

 _'Cause you're the last of the real ones._


	2. Nero

_One look from you, and I'm on that faded love._

It was only a job. Travel away from Fortuna, kill the demons causing issues, and go back. It was that simple.

The job was simple enough, but one thing had tripped him up. No, not a thing, a person. A someone. It was nearing night time when he met the boy, late May. Despite him reeking of Devil's blood and looking very, very pissed off, the fifteen year old had waltzed right to him and acquainted himself without a bat of the eye. At first, he was annoyed and afraid the kid would get him arrested for being around a literal child.

His heart was good, though. A young Asian boy was prime real estate for those who meant no good, and he wouldn't be able to live if the boy got himself into some trouble that ended up in trauma, or worse, death. He expected nothing more than to just walk the boy to the dorm he would be staying in.

 _Out of my body and flying above._

If somebody had told Nero he would fall in love with a young Japanese boy, he would have scoffed. Nero was a man with standards, but apparently those standards couldn't have been more false. He stayed the night with Neito Monoma, and that was all that it took.

 _If there were any more left of me, I would give it to you._


	3. This Broke My Heart So Enjoy It

_Looking at you makes it harder, but I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you wanna cry._

On the plane trip to Japan, where he would part his heart from his beloved's, Nero shed many tears. No amount of mixed drinks could drown his sorrow, so he didn't even bother with it at all, shooing anyone who asked about his wellbeing off with red eyes and hot tears cascading down his cheeks.

 _Started with a perfect kiss, then we could feel the poison set in._

 _Perfect couldn't keep this love alive._

That first night with his beloved Neito had felt like fate had brought them together, but Nero had known better to let himself believe in something so childish. Their constant distance kept them both miserable, and Nero could no longer stand listening to his sweet Neito cry over the phone.

His heart ached in his chest when he saw Neito through the crowd in the airport, and he cursed his devil blood for enhancing his vision. Even so far apart, tears stung at the inner corners of his eyes, and he rushed to his beloved before the tears could fall.

When they met in the middle, his heart sank into his stomach, and he hugged Neito tighter than he had ever hugged him. The happy tears falling down Neito's cheeks made this all the more harder on him.

 _"You know that I love you so."_

Neito's eyes lit up, clasping his hands together.

Of course. He mistook Nero's words and tears for happiness.

 _"I love you enough to let you go."_


End file.
